


It Was Just a Thought

by FireDen



Series: Bispearl Oneshots [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: Bismuth finds a way to calm Pearl down from her nightmareThis wasn't meant to be a followup for my previous fic but I guess it ended up that way anyways lol





	It Was Just a Thought

She unsheathed the sword, trying to pull herself out but to no avail. 

"Wait, there's one last thing I need to do." 

She tried to respond but it was as if her throat closed up, she couldn't open her mouth either. If she was going to break the barrier she would have to roar like a lion. She tried speaking again, a strangled "Yes." came out, but still, no one heard her. 

But Rose wasn't there, there was no one there to even listen. In the blink of an eye she was gone. Soon there was another voice, though it was muffled and she wasn't able to connect that voice with anyone she knew. Desperately, she tried getting out of this cage but, still, to no avail. 

The ground quaked underneath her, it took Pearl a minute to realize it was another soldier as the muffled voice grew louder and louder. Instinctively, she held her sword up to deflect the hit.

Next, she found herself snapping back to reality. Though, it took her awhile to catch up to speed with what exactly was going on now. 

"Pearl...?" 

"Pearl."

"You okay?" 

Bismuth's voice sounded muffled to Pearl, not because she wasn't paying attention, it just took her a moment to exactly realize where she was. 

"Um..." Was all that could come out, as she was still pretty shaken up from the nightmare.

"Take your time." Bismuth spoke calmly and delicately, as she took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She hoped this would help Pearl readjust to her surroundings. 

They sat in silence for awhile. The only noise in the room being Pearl's unsteady breathing. Given time, the breathing became more even as she squeezed the others hand. Her position, once tight and stiff, was now more relaxed and hunched. 

"I...I'm sorry for worrying you." 

"You don't need to apologize for something that isn't your fault." 

Pearl only hummed in response. That was hard for her to believe. 

"Would it help at all if you told me what happened?" 

"I don't think I would be able to connect all the pieces." She forced a laugh, trying to soothe the awkward tension in the room. 

"That's okay. And you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I'll always be here if you need me." 

Pearl sighed thoughtfully. "The least you can do right now is just be here." 

"Alright, doll."

She let go of one of her hands to trace circles around her biceps. It did make Bismuth a bit flushed, though, now probably wasn't the best time for that. Then, she started smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes and adjusting the belt. From the looks of it, she needed something to focus on to keep her mind off of things. 

"Isn't Steven going to be back soon? We can bake him something if you'd like, it might make him feel better considering everything that has happened." 

"I'd love to." 

"Well then let's get going!" Pearl beamed at Bismuth's enthusiasm, even if it was Bismuth just being excited on her behalf. 

She then peeled herself out of her warm grip to go behind the counter with a little spring in her step. Bismuth followed after her a moment later. She peered up at the cabinets and hummed. 

"What's on the menu?" 

"How about...something simple like peanut butter cookies?" 

"Whatever you say. What ingredients do we need?"

"Peanut butter, sugar, and eggs." She said as she preheated the oven. 

"Got it!" 

Bismuth retrieved the ingredients while Pearl got the mixing bowl, separate cups for the ingredients, a tray and parchment paper. They bumped into each other a bit in the process due to the space being a bit narrow and Bismuth's wider size, neither of them minded though. 

Then they began putting in the correct amount of ingredients in each of the three cups. Midway through Pearl started humming a familiar tune. A tune they once sung long ago. Long ago, in the midst of war. A tune they also heard the humans sing. A tune about holding on to hope...no matter how long it takes. It's still as bittersweet as it was back then. 

Bismuth smiled softly down at the pearl and started humming as well, or the parts that she could remember at least. 

Soon they finished mixing the ingredients together so now it was time to scoop it onto the parchment paper and make a criss-cross pattern on the top of the cookies with a fork. For decoration, of course. Then they put it in the oven and waited. Both of them sat down on the stools behind the counter. 

"Does Connie have sword training today?" Now was as good a time as any to start up a conversation.

She nodded. "It's a little bit later though so Steven and Connie can hang out a bit." 

"Well that's good, they need some time to relax." 

"Yeah," She sighed. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just being here. You never have to but you do it anyways." 

"Well of course I have to! I love you, I want to be there for you!" 

"I love you too."


End file.
